Closure v2 - NickAndySam Oneshot
by ShaiBrooklyn
Summary: Nick and Andy need closure if she's ever going to be with Sam. I'm a McCollins shipper but this seemed fitting


Closure v.2

Nick Collins rolled over in his bed, he was in a dead sleep when the loud bang on his door woke him. "I'm coming!" He yelled at the door as he scrambled to find his pants. The banging persisted and he promptly gave up his search and headed for the door. Whoever it was would just have to deal with his black boxer briefs. Normally he was more modest and would have preferred grabbing a shirt but the louder the knocking got the less important clothing became. He sighed heavily and he pulled his door open. In front of him stood Andy McNally. His partner, his very brief girlfriend and short lived closest friend. Without a word he quickly closed the door in her face. Andy moved her hand quickly and caught the door before it closed.

"No..." Was all he said as he tried to remove her hand and push the door closed. "NICK!" Andy managed as she pushed past him and in to his apartment. She looked around the place, everything exactly as it was. Nothing had moved since she'd last been in it, not even her wind pants and t-shirt sitting on the floor of his room just barely out of sight.

"McNally, believe me when I tell you this. You need to leave. I don't want you here. Not now and at this moment not ever." His eyes met hers as she stared at her clothing. He quickly moved over and swiftly picked up the workout gear and tossed it at her. "This is done. You don't get to come here and be here like a couple nights ago you weren't laying in there with me. You don't get to say sorry or whatever bullshit you are coming up with to make yourself feel better." He moved to his couch grabbing the shirt he'd left hanging over the back. They'd seen each other naked plenty of times but now, now it was different. "I am sorry..." She said barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry I thought I could just let it be us, I'm sorry I let you in knowing full well how you felt." Andy looked down and saw her knuckles whiten as she held her clothing tightly. "You don't have to apologize for that. I knew it going in. I knew exactly what I was getting into and I knew how it would end. I just didn't expect it to be so soon and I just can't watch it happen." Nick replied shortly. "I thought I could do it, I thought I could just walk away but you have to understand he will hurt you again. He will break you and when it happens I won't be here to be your break up buddy. You don't get to have that back. You don't get those six months back. Those six months during UC when I fell in love with you and confided in you and found out your were my best friend. You don't get that back. Those six months are mine. I can't stand in Sam's place, I can't fight for something that doesn't exist but you don't get to go backwards and you sure as fuck don't get to have it both ways." Nick's words were full of anger and to the point. He spared nothing as he cut into her. Andy let her grip loosen on the pants she was holding and they fell to the floor. Without any thought she reached back and slapped him as hard as she could muster right across the face. "How dare you?" She screamed at him.

"How dare I?" he replied his face full of surprise. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he continued. "Andy...there's the door..." he muttered pointing towards the door.

"NICK! STOP!" she said motionless. She felt her hand touch his bare arm and it felt like white heat, he was hot and pissed. "I didn't ask for this either, yes I love Sam, I love you to and I can't lose either of you...and I'm pregnant..." her words quiet as she steadied herself on the back of his couch.

"Come again? Seriously? It's been months no way." he felt himself calming and his anger rising as he fought the urge to pull her to him. "It's yours, it had to have happened right before. Right before Sam got shot." "You know that doesn't change anything right? We still aren't going back but I'll be there for whatever. Dr's appointments, everything and Sam will have to deal with it." Nick ran his hand through the back of his hair thinking back to them playing with Christian in the park and he felt himself smile slightly. His hand made it's way to her stomach and he lost himself in the idea of becoming parent. This moment wasn't about Andy or Sam or Andy and Nick is was about this baby, this living little Collins.

Andy let her emotions show and tears flooded her face. He finally relented and pulled her to him. "I am so scared..." she said into his shoulder. "WE will do this and if you are with Sam he has to deal to." Nick said quietly a he stroked her hair. He loved her, he loved her more than any person he'd ever met and he knew her in his life was far more important than pettiness. He knew going in she would never be with him and the way he wanted and it was on him 100%, it didn't make him less angry but it redirected the anger towards himself rather than continuing to lash out at her.

Sam and Andy picked Finn up from preschool. Sam had him perched on his hip as he had his other arm around Andy. He moved his arm and ruffled Finn's chocolate brown hair. He was the spitting image of his father, Nick. Nick reached over and let the child move over to him. He shifted him over to his side and leaned over to leave a quick kiss on Andy's forehead before heading to his car.

"Not really sure this is the life I expected but I'm glad it's mine." Sam said as he pulled Andy close to him and wrapped her in his arms.


End file.
